


新世界

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 战后新世界。沿用了巨人的寿命只有十三年的设定。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	新世界

我们是新世界里的两个旧人。  
1.  
一个士兵向我跑来，她气喘吁吁地停在我面前，递给我一朵水红色小花。  
雨后黄昏，空气潮湿凛冽。我从纤细的手里接过同样脆弱的生命。她向我鞠躬，凑到我面前神神秘秘地：  
“我和我的家人都十分钦佩您……”  
我挥手打断她，怀里的东西因此硌了一下。耶格尔主战派已经被清理干净，反对他们的抵抗派也并没能成为新世界的主流。这个脆弱的新世界既不喜欢强硬，也经不起更多的战争，选择了当年温温吞吞的中间派。作为艾伦•耶格尔，最大的战争贩子的监护人，我失职了。虽然新的秩序尚未完全建立，许多事情尚不清楚，但人们很快意识到了同一件事：我失职了。如果当初我按照承诺过的那样在他变得危险时杀掉他，或者更向前一些，在他溜走时看住他，也许有许多无辜的人都无需死去。即便军事审查委员会的那些人说，我曾在耶格尔派的统治期间做出过重要贡献，但他们还是剥夺了我的一切。无论如何，现在的我都不是一个受欢迎的角色，如果她的长官看见她与我交谈会惩罚她也说不定。  
我走进阴暗高大的建筑，被阴影吞没前我看到她仍旧呆呆地站在那里，眼泪淌满脸颊。  
十分抱歉。  
这栋阴暗的建筑中并没有外部看上去的那么守卫森严。派来站岗的士兵宁愿站在外面被冷风吹，没人愿意冒进入室内的风险，即使上头下死令要严加看守。在杖责了五个士兵，免职了三个长官后，他们妥协了。他们找来我，仍旧让我做监护人。“监护人”已经成了个笑话，不明白他们为何仍旧提起，我被困在王都的疗养所内，传达命令的士兵趾高气昂地宣布。  
因为他快死了。  
正好没人愿意靠近他，也没人愿意靠近我。  
正是我将功补过的好机会。  
穿过一条两侧填满空房间的长廊，在尽头拐进窄门。窄门上落了稀薄的灰尘，待会儿需要重新打扫一次。我提着一盏老旧的煤油灯，沿着十二层阶梯向下。  
他回来了。  
他被科学怪人押着去往实验室，那是唯一我无须跟从的活动。韩吉虽不再是科学怪人的领头人，但他们狂热的所谓科学精神使他们不会畏惧，更何况是一个被证明了失去巨人之力的普通人。  
我将灯挂在墙壁突出的钉子上，听见他笑着叫我：“您来了。”  
艾伦。我转过身，他的脸色苍白，嘴唇乌青，胡茬已经长得很长，头发乱成一团，并不是很干净。我打开牢门，将木盒提进去，他临走之前留言说想喝米粥。我挽起他的右臂上的一截被洇湿的袖子。看得出来他被抽了很多血，臂弯处甚至有一条三四厘米的划伤，没有处理好的针眼流血不止。我将食物给他，然后拿出棉签和绷带给他消毒包扎。  
他搅拌了一下米粥，看了一眼煎蛋和土豆泥，又是这样，没有胃口。等我给他包扎完毕，他拉住我的斗篷：  
“您答应我的。”  
他从二十天前开始食欲不振，每天吃下去的东西还没有吐出来的多。消瘦是很快发生的事情，脸颊凹陷，肋骨突出。他想要吃点甜甜的东西，但这个寒冬物资匮乏，何况他是个罪行累累的战犯。我的报告打上去，根本没有回应。  
“您不会忘记了吧？”他放开斗篷抓住我的手，我的右手如同浸入冷水，打了个寒颤。  
他立刻放开我，垂下头，“您别害怕，只是您明明答应过的。”  
我不害怕。我没忘，我只是不知道他还会不会记得。他连我都不记得，怎么能保证他还记得想喝红茶这种小事？  
我走出牢门，从另一个木盒里拿出一小罐牛奶，一小盒茶叶。他站在铁门后，目光牢牢地盯着我。  
“我已经很久没有喝过红茶了。”他出神地看着煮沸的水和牛奶，瞪大的绿眼睛像个十几岁的孩子。  
是我忘记了，他本来也没长大。  
我将煮沸的红茶茶汤分到两个杯子里，加入牛奶搅拌后，再小心地从怀里拿出那个纸包。那是我从附近的人家里讨到的方糖，只有六块，勉强够他喝三次。  
他小心翼翼地握住茶杯，先是抽动鼻子闻了闻，随即咽下去。他喝第一口的时候很急迫，第二口就从容了很多，他把杯子喝空的时候，我刚刚拿起自己的那杯。  
一滴褐色的茶水顺着他的下巴滴下来，我伸出食指来给他抹掉。他握住我的手，被杯子传递的温度不服帖，像是浮在皮肤表面，非常虚假：  
“您看起来很面熟。”  
“是吗？”我抽回手，把新的那杯塞进他的手里，“喝完洗澡。”  
2.  
阿尔敏来看他的时候，正好是一个晴天。  
我和他在外面散步，训练场大小的院子我们来来回回走了三个小时。冻土坚硬，西风割面，褐色的树枝延伸分割天空，罕见绿色，不见候鸟，丝毫没有入春的迹象。  
艾伦却难得很高兴。他指着原来的马厩说，这里是不是养过一批马，我记得我给它们搬过草料。  
有个长官的马最挑食，难伺候，平常都是那个长官亲自照顾。他停下来，望着西沉的太阳，想了一会儿，声音变得轻飘飘的，像是喃喃自语。有一段时间，长官好像受伤了，似乎是腿，或者脚，记不清哪一只了，我就帮他喂过一段时间，每天半夜爬起来给它加草料，它从来都不领情，只肯伸舌头舔那位长官，对着我尥蹄子。  
他转过身来，望向我，暮色在他身后铺天盖地，我站在他高大身躯长长的阴影里。风很冷，轻易地穿透军装外套。他微微低头：“对不起，我只顾着讲自己的事情，是不是很烦？”  
我说不出话。他又转过身去看晚霞，视线放在极远的燃烧的云上：“请不要烦心，不会太久了。”  
阿尔敏就在这个时候到了，他脚步匆匆，差点撞上我，然后停住，和艾伦沉默着互相打量，然后阿尔敏颤抖着叫他的名字：“艾伦。”  
艾伦踏前一步和他拥抱。  
他们两个的谈话在地下室进行。很难得艾伦状态稳定，很难得他记起一些事情。我在禁闭室外抽烟，坐在楼梯的拐角处。他和阿尔敏的声音时不时传进耳朵。三笠，让，吉克，港口，东洋国，世界。我曾经误打误撞听见过他们畅想未来，海洋，蔚蓝色的。伊莎贝尔和法兰在同一片星空下鼓励我，到外面去看看，阳光是温暖的。  
白色的、羽毛一样轻柔的。  
他们批准阿尔敏来看他是因为他的确快死了。不是他们通知我时两三年的快死了，而是只剩不到半年的快死了，或者两三个月。  
巨人的寿命比普通人类短暂，他奋斗、抗争了那么久，终于快要走到生命的尽头。  
烟卷很快燃烧到靠近指节，我被他们争吵的声音惊醒。我冲进房间，搜寻了一圈，才看到阿尔敏和艾伦互相钳制着在角落里翻滚，纸张洒落一地。阿尔敏大声喊他的名字：  
“艾伦，艾伦，我是阿尔敏。”  
他没有反应，只是收紧了箍在阿尔敏脖子上的手臂，青色的血管从瘦削的、肌肉萎缩的小臂上凸显。我靠近他们，用蛮力抵住艾伦的一只手臂，阿尔敏趁机挣脱了。  
艾伦在地上摊开喘气，像是一只老旧的风箱，他吸气，肺部充盈，胸口鼓起，随即大声地咳嗽起来，血沫迸出。我递给他一张手帕，他握在手里，对着虚空：  
“艾伦，我做不到。”  
格里沙。我从木盒里拿出针剂，熟练地消毒、注射，镇静剂会让他安静下来。  
我送阿尔敏离开。他的身份和地位尴尬，不能留到天亮。他站在营地门口郑重地对我鞠躬，我让到一侧。他骑来的那匹马是顶漂亮的白马，正小心地踱着碎步，马鬃垂下来，遮住一半眼睛。我有段时间没再骑马了，有点想念。  
“它就留给您吧。”阿尔敏把缰绳交到我伸出的手里，那匹马歪了歪脑袋，伸出舌头来舔了我一下。  
“我会尽快联系剩下的人，如果有可能的话，让他们来见艾伦一面。”  
最后一面。我没有推辞，留下了那匹马。阿尔敏的背影消失在夜色里，我牵着那匹马往回转。马蹄踏在坚实的地面上，老老实实跟着我去往空空荡荡的马厩。我把它留在马厩里的时候，看到二楼的窗台上有个人影。  
是艾伦，他很少上来。不知道他站了多久，见我留意到他，就关好窗帘消失了。  
我带着一股马的口水味进到地下室，确认他的状况。  
他正躺在床上，长发压在脑后，闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，像是睡着了。我从腰间拆下钥匙，他忽然抓住我的手。  
“和我一起待一会儿好吗？求您。”  
3.  
我去清洗的时候已经到了凌晨，他终于睡着了。  
我带着早饭回来的时候，他还没有醒。地下室没有日光无法推算确切的时间，我坐在黑暗里等了一会儿，他的呼吸像是虫蚁颤抖的翅膀，微弱、不规律，但是长久地抖动着。我咽下冰凉的煎蛋和土豆泥，把牛奶放进储存室。希望它的味道不会变坏。  
我去给马添了一次草料，悄无声息地打扫房间。临近中午，他醒来了，我带着刚煎好的牛肉下来时，他正在浴室里给自己刮胡子。我从他手里接过剃须刀，他颤抖的手已经在他的下巴上开了几条细小的口子，血渗出来的不多，但是止不住。  
“对不起，”他微笑着道歉，“我也不记得昨天怎么了，今天的手又酸又疼，举不起来了。”  
我让他坐在箱子上，仰起头对我，眯着眼睛给他刮胡子。实际上他的代谢已经很慢，这一点胡茬完全可以忽略。他突然笑起来，我差点刮破他的皮肤：  
“您好温柔，能告诉我您的名字吗？”  
“利威尔。”  
我垂下眼睛，收拾一塌糊涂的洗手台。他反复念了那个名字几遍，最后仰起头，“利威尔先生，我可以这样叫您吗？”  
“您和我之前的一个长官好像，但是我想不起来他的名字了。”  
中午他的胃口好了一些，或许是不需要自己动手，只需要张嘴，咀嚼起来就特别卖力。我把红茶放在他面前，看到他疑惑地望了它一会儿，然后尝了尝味道。  
“您喝吧，我不习惯。”  
他把一沓写满文字的纸递给我：  
“这是我这个星期的证词，希望您能妥善处理。”  
整页纸上写满凌乱的文字，配图是扭曲复杂的线条。我翻到最后，落款是枭。  
“艾尔迪亚一定会获得胜利。您叫什么名字？”  
阿尔敏信守承诺，很快就有人来看望艾伦。康尼已经退役了，现在在试着做早点生意。法尔科带来了一篮子的新鲜水果，皮克温柔无奈地向我道歉。都已经过去了，谁也没捞到好处。阿尔敏陪让又来了一次，让没能见到清醒的艾伦，只看到他的背影。  
“他在干什么？”  
“写自白书。”  
“干什么？”  
“救你们。”我拿出一沓泛黄的纸张，上头密密麻麻写满了人名和他交代的罪行，“他想救你们每一个人。”  
“可我们都……”让把那几页纸攥得扭曲，“他以为这样就能救我们？是你骗他那么做的？你要干什么，榨取最后一点利用价值？”  
他没有什么事做，在地下室会闷坏的。  
阿尔敏拉走了让，他说三笠可能会很晚才到，因为她目前处境艰难，更何况是牵扯艾伦的事情。我点头，会转告艾伦。让和阿尔敏关系不错，在当下的政局里艰难求生，互帮互助，总算获得了一些自由。  
我在三月初就开始申请带艾伦去森林的外围散步，报告过了几天批复下来，可以。一批新鲜的奶油、肉类和蔬菜送过来，我猜测是阿尔敏或者其他人的努力。我牵着马出门，艾伦跟在我身后，听见子弹上膛的声音。  
“我监督他出门放风，顺便遛马。”  
两个守门的士兵互相看了看，我知道我的申请里并不是那么写的，他们最终收起枪放我们通行：  
“那你们必须提早半个小时回来。”  
骑骑马损失了半个小时的自由时间，的确有点可惜。我把艾伦扶上马背，正准备坐在他的身后，他向我伸出一只手：  
“到前面来，我看您手不太方便，我还记得怎么骑马。”  
我们沿着布岗的外围溜溜达达，没有目的，也没有方向，路过了一条解冻的小溪，艾伦说他有点想喝鱼汤。各种颜色的花朵开满了一片山坡，背阴处仍是皑皑白雪。天气转暖，艾伦的手仍旧冰凉。他将下巴搁在我的肩膀上。  
真美。  
是啊，真美。  
4.  
“我们今天出去吗？”艾伦挪动着帮我把清洗完的盘子放进橱柜。  
“不出去，今天下雨。”我将脏水倒掉，开始清洗自己的手，忽略他的固执和殷勤。艾伦一直站在我背后，我等了很久，他没有揭穿那句假话。  
久站对他来说已经变成了一件很消耗精力的事情，我用手帕擦干净水渍，搀扶他回到地下室。  
“你想喝红茶吗？”我像是扶住了一具骷髅，皮肉贴在白骨上。他连骨头都变得轻飘飘的。  
“好啊。”他在椅子上坐下，那堆木头快要散架似的尖叫一声。  
“您怎么不去给它添些草料呢？下雨了，要干一些的草料吃起来才舒服。”  
他说得对。我起身，走到门外，站在角落里抽烟，从窗帘的一道缝隙里看见他把红茶倒进水槽，然后冲洗杯子，躺回床上，盖一条毛毯，遮不住脚。没有尝试自杀。  
春天的风很大，我身上的烟味很快就散了。我回到地下室，检查器皿，带走玻璃茶具。  
“等天晴了，我想出去走走，不用骑马。”  
“嗯。”我将茶叶收进防潮袋，关灯。  
“您能陪我躺一会儿吗？”一片漆黑里，我听见他向床的内侧挪动的声音，骨头贴着床板摩擦，“我已经做不了什么了，请您不要害怕。”  
我们谁都没有睡着。  
那匹活泼小马被人毒死了，它倒在干草上抽搐不已。白色的泡沫混合着马胃袋里泛上来的血水和草糜。没有救了。  
值班的士兵说他看见一个有人在马厩前停留过。就是那个送我花的女孩。  
还要追查吗？负责安全的长官不耐烦地看着我清洗手掌。  
不用了。这种程度的刺杀我在过去的两年里见过很多次，最严重的一次，艾伦已经把带毒的东西吃了下去。她不会再出现了，实际上也没有必要。他们恨之入骨的人马上就要死了。  
给我两个小时的自由时间。  
我在山坡上挖了一个多小时的土，才把它放进去。我回来的时候，守卫的士兵说我晚了半个小时，他皱着眉说但是没关系。  
“三笠很快会来看你了。”我对着黑暗说。  
他没有回应我，像是在伪装自己已经熟睡。我抬起手臂，袖子上似乎仍旧有那匹马垂死前的分泌物的味道。  
我新换的睡衣。  
那种死亡的气息不是我袖子上的，它从我身边散发出来，艾伦的身体里散发出来。沉默的黑暗正在吞噬他的生命。  
“我好累啊。”半梦半醒的时候，我听见一声叹息。  
我也是。  
三笠一直没有出现，五月的时候，橙花开了很多。艾伦离开的那天太过平常，以至于后来经常因为同样的天气重复地想起他。  
很麻烦的一件事。  
上头派了人来见证艾伦的死亡。他自杀过，钢笔捅进手腕，在墙上撞得头破血流。现在终于不用他努力了，灰翳漫上来遮住绿色的眼睛。我和蒙面的研究员、各种肩章的长官挤在一起，只有艾伦那张床上空荡荡地只剩一把骨头。  
三笠终于到了，风尘仆仆。我让出我的位置，和她待在一个房间让我觉得胸闷气短。我曾无数次想象、见证、经历过他的死亡，所以他的生命真正结束的时候，我不必陪伴在他身边也知道事情是怎样发生的。  
我在门外抽烟，最后一块方糖被我放进嘴里。帕拉迪岛不再是巨人林立的世界里跌跌撞撞的孩子，我从来不懂他的愿望和诉求，但我希望他了无遗憾。  
三笠的哭声响起来。  
他终于自由了。

你自由了。  
那些士兵、研究员带着他们的战利品撤退。临走前留下一个猩红的勋章，这枚勋章代表着卓越的、但是不值钱的贡献，因为我浪费了该死的二十年，因为我变成残疾，因为我除了打仗什么也不会，因为我可有可无，看守同样连血液都被利用光了的怪物。  
离开前我整理艾伦的遗物。  
我病了一场，几天没有打扫房间，他的东西都沾满灰尘。一件交叉带衬衫，一截发绳，一沓没有写完的纸。  
三笠带走了他的骨灰，说是要按照他的遗愿撒进海里。我不确定那是他的愿望还是某一代进击的巨人的愿望。实际上我根本不知道他的身体里住着多少人，不过已经无所谓了。  
我展开他临死前正在写的那半张计划书，似乎是要交代所谓操控他的父亲的那段历史。他在开头写：我的计划完全出于个人的考量，与我的长官埃尔温•史密斯、韩吉•佐耶，我的同伴三笠•阿克曼、阿尔敏……等人无关。  
我不在那串省略号里，我是埃尔温和韩吉之间的一团墨点。  
他想不起来我叫什么我是谁，我变成了他无数混杂记忆里的模糊背影。  
我并不在乎这种事情，我甚至还很惊讶我们在最终战后居然捡了条命回来。  
我把笔记阖上，一个纸片似的东西飘出来。  
是那朵水红色的小花。我想了很久，才把它从地上捡起来。  
它保存的不算好，有点发霉了。  
我重新掀开笔记，找到夹着花瓣霉迹的那一页。  
利威尔，对不起。是艾伦的笔迹，他十五岁的时候上军事理论课，笔记本上留下的就是这种痕迹。也许是因为那段记忆维持的时间太短，我看到同一页上用同一种笔写“他是谁”，像个短小的注解。哪怕我在场，又能说些什么呢。  
我把干花和笔记扔进火里，很快就烧没了。  
利威尔，对不起。  
那是他死前，唯一一次弄清楚我的名字。


End file.
